


Back to the Warmth of Home

by StallingGem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Based off a song, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StallingGem/pseuds/StallingGem
Summary: Rey sings when no one else can hear her...or so she thinks.Kylo Ren loves the sound of Rey's voice and pretends to be asleep as she sings a lullaby.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Back to the Warmth of Home

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble is based off of [this tweet](https://twitter.com/geekmystic/status/1296397707897077760) and [modern version of Odyessy from Assassin's Creed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqIy87-yHDo)
> 
> Dark reylo are clingy and sad and I love them

The ambient noise of the  _ Supremacy _ keeps the mighty Kylo Ren in a stasis that resembles sleep. He tosses and turns in his bed desperately trying to find that place between peace and rest.

The  _ woosh  _ of the durasteel door sliding shut and the click of heels wake him from his fitful slumber. His eyes flutter open and he sees a figure that often haunts his quarters--a female form shrouded in black and shadows. The figure bends down to pull off her boots so she may move silently through the room. A slow humming begins to fill the space. Kylo’s heartbeats quicken at the event that is about to occur. He quickly shuts his eyes, feigning sleep the best he can. 

Love is a concept that he has a destructive relationship with. Love tore his family apart. Love sent him away. Love ultimately sent him down his current path. Lady Kira Palpatine is an enigma of love in her own right. She is nothing he ever expected as the heir to a dark imperial legacy--just like he is not--and loves it. He loves her anger in battle. He loves her sharp wit and tactile mind. He loves her self preservation. He loves that she preferred to be called Rey. More recently he’s grown to love her voice.

His bed dips and he can feel her trying to get comfortable; his bed is large enough for him and not much more than that. When he and the Lady Palpatine had begun to secretly share sleeping quarters, there had been a lot of maneuvering and readjustment. Now, they are content to tangle themselves together as close as possible. Their fitful sleeping habits ended when they found themselves together, an eerie peace settling between them. 

Rey’s humming turns into words as she settles onto the bed and her back resting on the wall.

_ Look to the stars _

_ Beyond the mountains and the wild sea _

_ Follow your dreams _

_ The bravest hearts  _

_ The gods will favor those who dare to see _

_ Courageously _

_ For destiny _

* * *

Kylo is familiar with this melody. He’s heard it once before on a night similar to this. His heart drops to his stomach to think about what had occurred between her and her decrepit grandfather. She had been summoned during their training session. She was already on edge and her fear turned to aggression as she threw training droids into walls and pushed his knights to their breaking points. Finally, he let her take it out on him. He knows he can’t break under her--she may best him but she can never break him. It is the foundation of their trust. 

A member of her honor guard delivered the message. 

“The Emperor  _ requests  _ your presence,” the guard said.

She looked at him, her eyes were pained. The sound of her saber switching off left him in a deafening silence and he watched this woman made of shadow and death leave. He never felt more alone whenever she left to go to her family.

* * *

_ Through storms, we'll rise _

_ And battles fought under a raging sky _

_ Through watchful eyes _

Kylo’s brow wrinkled as he thought of the punishment she had to endure for whatever reason. Snoke would have preferred if they were rivals. The Supreme Leader and his arrogance, thinking he can look at the scion of Darth Sidious and think that he can manipulate her to his will. He lacks the strength--and the power. Kylo knew he was weak at that point. Too weak to destroy her and too weak to fight his master.

_ Fearless we breathe _

_ With silent whispers through the ancient trees _

_ Where legends grow _

_ We live in hope _

Her voice soothes his rushing mind. He’s careful to hide his emotions as she sings because he knows that she will stop if she learns he is awake. These moments are hers. Her singing and singing this lullaby as a form of meditation--to recover from painful experiences and to remind her of things he doesn’t know. It is a comfort to them both even if she does not know it.

Kylo feels her hand card through his hair. For a moment he thinks that she knows he is actually awake--but her singing doesn’t stop. She reaches the final verse of her lullaby.

_ Beautiful Island _

_ Bathed in the rising sun _

_ Faith's hand will guide you _

_ Travel in path alone _

_ Back to the warmth of home _

  
  


He dares to take a look at her. Her voice is so soft and whimsical--like she was in a dream. She isn’t looking at him. She is focused on the stars out in the viewport. Her fingers still gently comb through his hair. He wishes he could tell her how beautiful she sounded--and to ask where her song came from. But, he knows he will never hear it again if he asks. The song brought comfort to them both in times of weakness and he will have to accept that. Her gentle ministrations continue as she hums another tune and lulls him back to sleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr](https://sparkling-gems.tumblr.com/) and on[Twitter](https://twitter.com/StallingGem) 🥰


End file.
